Someday
by PhineasFlynns
Summary: this is a songfic about danny and sam. i cant really summarize cuz i will make it sound bad, but it is a good story


SOMEDAY

**THIS IS A SONGFIC ABOUT DANNY AND SAM. IN ORDER TO MAKE THIS FIC WORK, THE SONG STARTS A BIT INTO THE STORY. THE SONG IS SOMEDAY BY NICKELBACK. 3**

I sighed and walked to school hanging my head, Danny and I had been in another fight, and I was staying the week with him at his house since both of our parents were at an anti-ghost convention. It had been so bad it had scared Tucker and he had ran screaming 'help me' into his house. I tried calling him but I assume he is too scared to answer his phone in case I spazz at him. my eyes started to water as the fight replayed itself for teh hundreth time in my head.

**FLASHBACK **

**"whatever Danny" "whatever yourself Sam" he said angrily. My eyes started to tear up and I yelled in his face "you are such a fucking jerk!! what the fuck is your problem!!?? you think you are so cool just because of your abilities!! you think the rest of us dont matter? dont have feelings!!!?? fuck you Danny!!" "Sam" he whispered and I saw tears in his eyes, "you know I dont think that" I ignored him and continued, "I am sick and tired of your shit!! maby we shouldnt be friends anymore" I yelled. The tears started streaming down his face and I said "I hate you Danny!! never speak to me again.. in fact, I never wanna see you ever again!!" and the tears streamed down my face. "FINE! BE THAT WAY! BE A FUCKING BITCH AND IGNORE ME!!!" he screamed as I left. I ran down the street to my house, and when I got there ran up to my room and threw myself onto my bed and sobbed. **

**END FLASHBACK**

Now the tears were streaming down my face and I couldnt stop them. I started crying, audibly and then I felt a pair of warm arms circle around my waist and pull me against his chest. "Sam" he breathed, and I realized it was Danny. "oh Danny" I sobbed and turned around and threw my arms around him hugging him as tight as I could. He hugged me back and said "Sam, im sorry" ""im sorry to Danny" I said. He pushed me away a bit and said "Sam, I love you. im so sorry" I gasped and smiled, "Danny, I love you to" he smiled and kissed me. When we broke apart he grasped my hand in his and we walked for school. On the way to school Vlad came. "Ahh, if it isnt young Daniel, walking to school with his girlfriend" "Get behind me Sam" Danny said. I complied because I sensed that Vlad was full of bloodlust. Danny could to, because Vlads eyes were a darker, bloodier red than they ever had been. "Im going ghost" he said, and the blue ring appeared at his chest and spilt in 2, one half travelling up his body, the other travelling down. Then I was standing behind Danny Phantom. Vlad charged at Danny and Danny flew up to meet him so that he could keep Vlad away from me. I ran and hid behind a garbage can, and watched the fight. Danny threw a punch at Vlad and Vlad dodged it and hit Danny square in the chest with a huge bright ghost ray. Danny went flying down from the force of the impact and smashed into the ground. "Danny!!" I screamed. He got up and used his ghostly wail on Vlad and we were both shocked to see it, for once, had absoloutly no effect on him. He strutted out of the smoke and dust and grabbed Danny around the neck and smashed him into the ground. He then proceded to kick the crap out of Danny. "Danny!!" I screamed again, and saw a truck coming. Before Vlad could register what was happening I ran into the road and grabbed danny and kept running so that we were on the side of the road. As I had planned, the truck I had spotted ran right into Vlad, and knocked him out, because it only hit part of him before stopping. Danny then grabbed me and we flew to his house. He set me down and I went to the bathroom, and he sat on his bed.

I used the facilities, and then washed my hands and face, and when I walked back out, Vlad was back, and beating danny up, and winning. I screamed and Vlad threw Danny out the window, I ran downstairs and outside to see what was happening. I screamed and Vlad threw Danny in the path of a speeding transport truck, that was clearly being driven by someone drunk. "Danny!! I love you!!" I screamed to him, just incase he didnt make it. "I love you to Sammy" he screamed back, and then the truck hit him. "DANNY!!!" I shrieked and ran for him. I checked his pulse and it was faint. "I love you Danny" I whispered to him. "I love you to Sammy" he whispered back, and we shared one last kiss before his heart stopped beating. "I started sobbing uncontrollably, and dragged his body into the house and put him on the couch. I kissed his forhead and ran upstairs to pack my bags to go home, sobbing all the while.

**DANNY'S POV**

_How the hell did we wind up like this  
Why weren't we able  
To see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables_

"Sam" I said. No answer. "Sam!!" I yelled. Still no answer. I was starting to get worried, she was sobbing uncontrollably, and wasnt answering me. "Sam! Baby can you hear me?? I love you" I yelled. Still nothing.

_I wish you'd unclench your fists _  
_And unpack your suitcase _  
_Lately there's been too much of this _  
_Dont think its too late _

_Nothin's wrong _  
_just as long as _  
_you know that someday I will _

_Someday, somehow _  
_gonna make it allright but not right now _  
_I know you're wondering when _  
_(You're the only one who knows that) _  
_Someday, somehow _  
_gonna make it allright but not right now _  
_I know you're wondering when _

She grabbed her suitcase and ran out the doors, still sobbing. She pulled her keys out of her pocket and got in her car, and started to drive away. "Sam!!" I yelled. I went ghost and followed her flying beside her car calling her name and tapping on the glass. Nothing. Suddenly a memory flooded into my mind. It was of me being hit by a truck... oh my god... no.. im dead... Sam!! "SAM!! BABY I LOVE YOU!!! PLEASE ANSWER ME OR WAKE ME UP FROM THIS NIGHTMARE!!!!" I screamed, my eyes starting to tear up, while watching her sob uncontrollably.

_Well i hoped that since we're here anyway _  
_We could end up saying _  
_Things we've always needed to say _  
_So we could end up stringing _  
_Now the story's played out like this _  
_Just like a paperback novel _  
_Lets rewrite an ending that fits _  
_Instead of a hollywood horror _

_Nothin's wrong _  
_just as long as _  
_you know that someday I will _

_Someday, somehow _  
_gonna make it allright but not right now _  
_I know you're wondering when _  
_(You're the only one who knows that) _  
_Someday, somehow _  
_gonna make it allright but not right now _  
_I know you're wondering when _  
_(You're the only one who knows that)_

I was starting to lose hope that I am alive. Surely if I was alive she would have answered me by now... and if I was asleep she would have woken me. She always does. I started sobbing as I realized that for quite some time I wouldnt be able to hold my beloved in my arms and tell her how much I love her. Never again, for like 80 years see her beautiful eyes shining with love when she looked into mine, never do anything for quite a long time. And I also realized that I must be here for a reason... then it dawned on me... to be her gaurdian angel...

_How the hell did we wind up like this _  
_Why weren't we able _  
_To see the signs that we missed _  
_And try to turn the tables _  
_Now the story's played out like this _  
_Just like a paperback novel _  
_Lets rewrite an ending that fits _  
_Instead of a hollywood horror _

_Nothin's wrong _  
_just as long as _  
_you know that someday I will _

_Someday, somehow _  
_gonna make it allright but not right now _  
_I know you're wondering when _  
_(You're the only one who knows that)_

While I was thinking about this I spaced out, and was brought back to reality by the sound of a crash. I looked and saw a huge transport truck, the one that hit me and killed me, smashed into my beloveds car. "OH MY GOD!! SAMMY!!" I screamed, and ran for her. I got there in time to hear a medic pronounce her dead, and my whole world stopped spinning. 'Oh my god.. No..' was all I could think, and then I burst into tears. I stopped when I felt a familiar hand on my shoulder, and then heard my beloveds voice say "Whats wrong Danny?" I turned around and said "Oh my god.. Sammy!!" and pulled her into a tight hug. She hugged back and then we kissed.

_Someday, somehow _  
_gonna make it allright but not right now _  
_I know you're wondering when _  
_(You're the only one who knows that) _  
_I know you're wondering when _  
_(You're the only one who knows that) _  
_I know you're wondering when_

"Shall we?" she said, and I nodded, "We shall." and we hooked arms, while holding hands and headed back to fenton works to go to our new home.. the ghost zone**.**

**THE END **

**THOUGHT I SHOULD TELL YOU THAT DANNY KNEW IT WAS THE TRUCK THAT HIT HIM BECAUSE THERE WAS AN INDENT IN IT FROM HITTING HIM, THAT WAS THE SHAPE OF HIS BODY. I WAS TRYING TO INCORPERATING IT INTO THE STORY, BUT I COULDNT FIND A WAY THAT MADE SENSE, SO I JUST PUT IT HERE. **


End file.
